In a variety of applications, an electrical cable or a plurality of co-joined cable sections must be towed or otherwise subjected to a pulling force. In such situations, it is desirable that the pulling force not be transmitted to the electrical wires or connection points. One such application is underwater seismic cables. In order to accommodate the pulling forces, which can be quite great, such cables are traditionally sheathed in a reinforced insulation layer in which high tensile strength wires or the like are integrated into the insulation. This reinforcement layer takes up the pulling forces, thus protecting the electrical wires from damage. The reinforcement layer also protects the electrical wires from damage due to abrasion against the seafloor while the cable is towed/deployed. For co-joined cable sections, the reinforced layer of one section is connected to the reinforced layer of an adjacent section in order to prevent the pulling forces from being transferred to the connection point. Such cables are expensive, however, and suffer from numerous disadvantages known to one skilled in the art. There is a need therefore for an improved towing arrangement for cables.